


Harder than Steel

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post canon, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://troublesteady.dreamwidth.org/2013/06/16/marvel-femslash-prompt-fest-1.html">Marvel Femslash Promptfest</a> and the prompt: X-Men: First Class 'verse, Emma Frost/Raven, Erik leaves his newly formed team to their own devices most of the time and Emma isn't as willing to not read Raven's mind as Charles was - she learns things that surprise her about the seemingly younger woman.</p><p>A moment when Emma and Raven push and pull at each other and find out that they understand each other better than they expected. No sex but an implied fade to black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder than Steel

Erik hadn't gotten any better about dealing with other people since Cuba. Raven wasn't really surprised but he was right so she waited. Lately that meant waiting with Emma who spent a lot of her time listening and being patient. It was annoying, Raven could almost believe that all telepaths got extra patience along with hearing minds. 

Emma caught her glance and smirked, "Just say what you're thinking, its no use being polite around me as I can hear everything."

"Yes, telepath I know. I grew up with one though he was politer," As well as not doing enough, but that was Charles. He cared about rules.

"That didn't do him or you much good did it?" Raven watched Emma's red lips as she tapped her fingers against the glass table.

"No, I wouldn't be here if it did. Tell me, what do you think I need?"

Emma pursed her lips, playing the innocent in a way that made Raven want to kiss her, "Oh, you care enough to ask, how sweet. I think you need to be dangerous. You know how to be or else you wouldn't have survived being cast out." 

Raven watched as Emma's lips turned down for a moment before Emma came closer to her, truly looking at her. It was the first time she'd done it since Erik freed her and her smile was sweet but with sharper edges than even Erik's. 

Diamonds are harder than steel and before Emma opened her mouth, Raven kisses her. In her mind, she hears Emma say, _You're good at this. I'll teach you a few tricks._

Raven's answer is to kiss harder as she felt Emma explore her true skin, using her memories to find what she remembers and likes. Before she fell too deep into how much Emma knows how to do with her perfect nails, Raven tugged at Emma's white outfit to disrupt her perfection. She wants to smudge the diamond and when Emma's breath caught as her finger circled her nipple and the pretty white top ripped, she smiled. Their bodies twisted as they don't seem to match up properly but it didn't matter. Erik will never understand all of them, they're both too good at hiding.


End file.
